Zianna, The Second Avatar
by DragonHeart1499
Summary: "My name is Zianna. I am Aang's 'double'. I am the sister of Sokka and Katar. I am a waterbender. I am also another Avatar. I was captured. By who? Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation. And I have a problem: I am starting to love him." Follow Zianna as she travels with Zuko and Iroh around the world, facing the romance difficulties with the Banished Prince. Zuko/OC Strong Language.
1. Prolouge

_**Water.**_

_**Earth.**_

_**Fire.**_

_**Air.**_

_**My grandmother used to tell me and my sister stories of the old days.**_

_**A time of peace.**_

_**When the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Air Nation, and Air Nomads.**_

_**But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**_

_**Only the Avatar could master all four elements.**_

_**Only he could stop them.**_

_**The ruthless Firebenders.**_

_**But when the world needed him most...**_

_**He vanished.**_

_**A hundred years have passed, and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war.**_

_**Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe left for the Earth Kingdom, to help fight against the Fire Nation.**_

_**Leaving me, my sister, and my brother to watch over the Tribe.**_

_**Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, that the cycle broke.**_

_**But my sister and I have not lost hope.**_

_**We still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.**_

* * *

My name is Zianna. But my Tribe just calls me Zia, or Zi.

I am about five feet, and I am the age of fourteen. I have black hair, and unlike the rest of my Tribe, I have dark blue streaks in my hair. My eyes are a grey, almost silver color.

My family consists of my deceased mother, my missing father, my sister, my brother, and my Bird-Dog. My mother died when the Fire Nation stormed our village, capturing any Water Benders that were in our village. They ended up killing them all, right in front of my village peoples. My mother included. My father, brother, sister, and I had to stand there and watch. My father, Hakoda, went to fight the Fire Nation with the Earth Kingdom. He and the other men of our tribe have been missing ever since. My brother, Sokka, has become the Head Warrior of our Tribe ever since. My sister, Katara, has been taking care of all the chores, which included laundry and such. I have been in charge of watching the children, and I am also one of our only medics. My Bird-Dog, Kala, follows me around, and helps entertain the children.

About me. Well, I am very short tempered. I also like using swords to fight. I am excellent in hand-to-hand combat. I'm primarily a Waterbender.

Oh, and one last other thing.

I am the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 1

Yep, I'm the Avatar. I have gotten the basics of Firebending, Waterbending, and Airbending. I have not mastered them, however. And I have trouble with Earthbending.

They say Earthbenders are tough, can endure pain, and can actually predict when an enemy is going to strike, and how they will strike. I can only do two of those things. I can endure pain, and can predict when and how my enemy will strike, but I am not tough. I never have been. That is why I am the medic and children-watcher.

No one knows I am the Avatar. No one except myself.

* * *

It's the morning. It's cold, but if you are a Water Tribe person, then you are used to it. Katara, Sokka, and I have decided to go fishing. Katara and I sit, bored out of our minds. Sokka has yet to catch a fish. I sigh.

"Sokka, can you please catch a fish? I am positively bored, and I am sure that our people are hungry." I say, laying down, looking up above me. I loved the sun; it helped me focus on my firebending. I believe that is the element I best fit into. But I am part of the Southern Water Tribe; I shall always stay to their customs.

"I know, Zia. I'm trying to hurry."

I sit up, sighing once more. I am extremely bored. I look over to Katara and see her trying to Waterbend a fish into the boat. I stand and start helping. Together, we manage to get it above Sokka.

"Sokka! Sokka! Look! Zi and I caught one!"

"Very funny, guys. VERY funny. Now will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate."

This makes me mad. But I must contain my anger for later, when I sneak out to practice my bending. I calm myself, by using a breathing technique Gran Gran had shown me. It worked wonders. Gran Gran always knew what to do.

Katara and I looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing. We smirked at the same time, and looked back at the fish. We stopped bending the water it was in, and the fish fell on top of Sokka's head. Katara and I started laughing as Sokka started freaking out, and trying to remove the fish from his head. He tried and tried, but to no avail.

He eventually got it off, and snapped his head to us. He glared, and we shut up immediately. I knew my brother. Piss him off to the brim, and the ending is never pretty. Trust me, I know.

We snap our heads when we hear ice breaking. We then sit down as the strong current we knock into starts sending us down the river. We hit rocks, and get splashed, but eventually stop. The boat breaks, and we launch onto a piece of ice. I use my airbending, and luckily my siblings do not realize. I smile inside. At least my secret is still hidden.

The currents carry us down even more, before we finally stop in front of a giant iceberg. I look up. Damn. That is one big damn iceberg.

Katara and I stand, and Sokka stays sitting. "Great, you guys." He says. "We just lost our lunch. Thanks alot." Katara has no chance to yell, because I do it for her.

"Oh! I have had it up to here with you!" I signal a height. "Everyday you complain! You complain about everything! And you don't have to do anything!" I hear a crack behind me, and Sokka's eyes go wide. "Katara and I do all the damn work! All you have to do is teach the little ones how to fight!" Another crack. Sokka tried to calm me down, but to no avail. "Katara has to do the laundry! And I help! Have you ever smelled your clothes? It's not pleasant!" Another crack. Sokka tries to calm me down again, his eyes wide. Katara turns as well, her eyes going wide. "Everyday I wish to just hurt you! But I don't! You know why?! Because you're my damn brother! You are a SELFISH-" Crack. "-IMMATURE-" Crack. "-SELF CENTERED-" Crack. "-ASSHOLE!" And one final crack before we get blown away.

I try to keep my balance, and I succeed. My siblings, however, get knocked over, and have to hold the side of the ice. I look behind me, and past the air, to see the iceberg break. Ice pieces come flying towards us, and using my waterbending (and a little bit of firebending) I stop them, and turn them into water. We look up again, and see a boy with arrows on his head, glowing. I collapse, and the world goes black.

* * *

I wake up sometime later, to Gran Gran waking me, telling me that I need to get up. I obey, and as pull off my shirt to change it, I notice the Avatar sigil on my arms, all over the place. I sigh, and know that Gran Gran saw it.

The sigil was a crest. It was split in four. In the top left was the Water Tribe Sigil. On the upper right, was the Earth Kingdom Sigil. On the bottom left was the Fire Nation Sigil. And on the bottom right was the Air Nation/Nomad Sigel. I sensed some coming, so I quickly slipped on a new shirt, and my coat, and turned. I smiled at my best friend.

"You ready to come meet the Airbender?" Kaito asks.

I pause. An Airbender? But they went extinct a century ago. I voice this, and Kaito just smiles.

"The boy that you found in the iceberg is an Airbender. He must have been in there for the century. He just woke up. I came to get you, on Katara's orders. Are you coming?" He holds out his hand. I smile and take it. We then walk out to where the other village peoples are. I then see Katara pulling the young bald boy out of the medi-tent, smiling brightly.

I let go of Kaito's hand, and run over. I smile brightly at him and he smiles back. And for some reason, I have a feeling that I know this young boy.

I close my eyes and collapse as a vision comes to mind...

_I am on a mountain. The mountain of which Avatars stand for all to see. I look around, amazed. I then see Avatar Roku, who is smiling brightly at me. I smile back, and we bow to each other._

_"Hello Avatar Roku. How might I help you?" I ask nicely. This man has always been like a father to me. When my father left, I felt the need for him to become my father. And he has comforted me ever since._

_"Hello, Avatar Zianna." He smiled brightly. "I see you have found Avatar Aang. He must be very pleased to see another Avatar."_

_I stare at him in shock. Avatar Aang? Could the tattooed boy actually be the Last Airbender, the millionth Avatar? And isn't there supposed to be only one Avatar per century? I ask this, and Avatar Roku smiles._

_"The prophesy states that when the Airbending Avatar is frozen, towards the end of the century, a new Waterbending Avatar will be born. Together, they shall defeat the Fire Lord, both taking different paths to the end." I stare at him. Could it be true? Could I be the Avatar's double? "And it also states that where the Airbender has trouble with Firebending, the Waterbender shall have trouble with Earthbending. Together, they will teach each other. And with the Millionth and One Avatars, she does not need to follow the cycle."_

_"So, I can learn the elements in a different order, but Aang cannot?" I ask. Roku nodded. "So is this the only reason you brought me here? Is there something else?"_

_"Zianna, be careful on your journey. Once a month I shall visit you at an unexpected time. And when Aang goes into the Avatar state, you may go too. I believe you will. So be careful. I shall warn you a day before, so in your travels, you may be careful around others." He bows, and I do the same. He disappears, and I thrust into the real world once again._

"Aang!" "Zianna!"

I hear mine and Aang's voice being called, but I ignore them. Instead, I open my eyes and am looking into Sokka's concerned eyes. He stands, and looks mad. I sit up, and smile innocently. The tribe turn to me, angry. Except for Aang and Katara of course.

"Why did you not tell us you were the Avatar?!" Sokka shouts angrily. I stand, wiping the snow off my bottom. After doing so, I lost control, and I am pretty sure my eyes go red.

"I knew you would react this way! I knew the village would treat me as if I was royalty! I never wanted that, and I never will! I did it for your safety! But if you all are angry at me, I'll leave!" I turn on my heel, fire coming from my fingertips, and walk to my home to pack.

Once finished packing, I leave my now old home. I look at the angry villagers, the ones that were once my family. I now have tears going down my cheeks. I look at Aang and Katara. Without realizing it, I send a telepathic message to the duo.

_I'll miss you two._

_We'll miss you too._

Their voices together make me cry even more. I smile sadly at them, before turning and leaving my now old home. And before I realize it, Aang has sent me another message.

_I'll find you tonight, and we'll talk. I promise._

And I hope he keeps his promise.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I know I have been enjoying writing this. Even if it is only chapter two...**

**Thank you ****Glasersomys, slytheringirl22, and izzyqueen12 for following.**

**Thank you Glasersomys, izzyqueen12, slytheringirl22, and FrankSinatra24 for favoriting.**

**And no one reviewed. :'(**

**Oh, and Kala is no longer in the story. I have different plans for Zia. :)**

**I posted yesterday as well, but I couldn't , and I a in the process of writing chapter six! I am four chapters ahead! :)**

**And I went from Draco's Prankster, to Draco's Firebending Prankster. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

I sit on a cliff. It's afternoon. The afternoon after I left.

Maybe I should have told them. But then what if they treated me differently? Plus they'd be in major trouble. If anyone got hurt, it would be my own fault. Mine. I would be responsible. It would be my fault.

_It's always you're fault._

It's the voice. The voice from my dream. The one that always bothers me. The one that developed when I fell into depression.

The depression happened because of what happened awhile back...

_It's a year earlier. I am in the medi-tent, with a sick child. The child has the midnight madness fever._

_I look over at the small girl. He name is Nala. She lay thrashing around, most likely stuck in yet another nightmare. I sigh and turn back to preparing her daily medicine. But I know it won't work. The medicine never works. Ever. _

_Her scream pierces through the air. I turn, and she is gasping. My eyes go wide as I realize she is starting to have trouble breathing. I immediately run over, and preform a special exercise of sorts. It's called CPR in our Tribe. I start preforming it on her. But to no avail. I lose her within minutes._

_As she takes her last, shakey breath, I collapse into a crying heap. Everything starts moving in slow motion._

_Katara, Sokka, Gran Gran, and Nala's parents run in, probably awoken by her scream. They all stare at her non-breathing body before her parents burst into tears, just like I did moments ago. Katara and Sokka spot me crying hysterically on the floor, and come to comfort me. This was my first patient that had died on my watch. They comfort me as Gran Gran comforts the child's parents. Nala's parents then start yelling profanity at me, and telling me it was my fault. Gran Gran tells my siblings to take me to our igloo, and they do so. There, they comfort me before I fake sleep, and they fall asleep soon after. I sit up then, and run out, to my practicing area._

_Once I arrive, I break down once again._

_**You know it's all your breath the young one died.**_

_It pains me as the voice starts talking. I have to agree though. I tried to save her, but was a complete failure._

_**Why don't you kill yourself already?**_

_I do. Well, not kill, exactly. I burm myself. I burn skin off. I bleed. The blood falls into the puddle of tears I have formed, and it forms a mix of redish-clear._

"Zia!"

I turn and see Katara race towards me. I relize I have been sobbing as I revisit the past. Katar sits next to me, seemingly knowing what I was thinking about. She smiles sadly.

"Zi, it wasn't your fault. Nala died of the fever. We all know it's impossible to treat. You knew that. At least you tried."

A little while later, I feel okay enough to go back to talking without a shaky voice. She hands me a cup with tea in it. I grab it, but it is cold. I question her about it.

"Well, you can heat it up." She says. "You are the Avatar."

I nod. We sit in silence, and drink our tea.

* * *

We are hopping on Appa at the moment.

Apparenly, the banished Prince Zuko had grabbed Aang, for Aang was the Avatar.

Little did he know Aang had friends.

And one is his double.

We fly over a Fire Nation ship, and look down. We see Aang fighting. We hop down, and he looks at us in surprise. I see as Zuko tries to take advantage. I then blast him away with a gush of air. I look around. Twenty against four. Damn.

I then spot a chubby, old man. He looks shocked, before he says "There are two Avatars..."

Zuko looks shocked as well, but recovered quickly, and starts fighting Aang again. I look and see Katara dealing with five soldiers, and Sokka with five as well. I am surrounded by ten, though.

I start using the three Elements I do know how to use: Fire, Water, and Air. Within seconds, all the fighters are knocked down. I look over and see Aang falling down. I run over, and use my waterbending to make a water-made tornado, which lands Aang on the ship. We smile at each other, and face Zuko, determination on our faces.

He starts firebending. I start Waterbending. Aang starts Airbending. I feel a large pain on my shoulder, but refrain from yelling out. I grip it, and it hurts. Again, I refrain. I then lose control.

I start glowing. Everyone is distracted. I have no control. The past Avatars are controlling me. Within minutes, fifteen gaurds are unconcious, and I exit the Avatar State.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka jump on Appa. The tell me to hurry and get on. But I remember what Roku said.

_Together, they shall defeat the Fire Lord, both taking different paths to the end._

I shake my head. "Go on! I'll be fine." And with that, they leave, knowing they can trust me. And then, cuffs are on my wrists.

* * *

**Sorry it was short and crappy. I got tired. But I want to update most of the chapters before I start posting. Yeah... Oh, and sorry about the depression thing. I had to put that in there. It had to go with the story. And you'll understand why later.**

**And if any of you want to create a cover for me, PM me, and let me know. :)**

**Oh, and later in the story, **


	4. Chapter 3

**Iroh**

I cannot believe it. The prophecy I was told about two Avatars is ture. And I am looking at one right now.

I watch as the guards cuff her, and make sure they are tight enough. The then drag her inside the ship, to where the cells would be. I look in my peripheral vision, and see Zuko glaring at the young Avatar. I look the th young Tribe member, and she is looking sad. I wonder if the two Tribe members with the Airbender are her siblings.

I turn to my nephew.

"Nephew, I am going to go prepare some Jasmine Tea. Do you want some?" I ask. I hope he says no, for I want to talk to the Avatar and share some tea with her. After all, my nephew did burn her arm. I must apologize for that.

He shakes his head. "No thank you, Uncle. I have one Avatar. It may not be the Airbender, but it's still an Avatar."

* * *

**Zia**

I lay my head against the hard metal wall I am chained to. I look to my right hand, and try to pull it out, but to no avail. I sigh in defeat and look back at the ground in front of me. I blow at the ground, and a bunch of dust flies away. Towards the old man from earlier. He carryed tea and bread with him.

"Might I be able to join you, Avatar?" He asks. I shake my head, and he smiles. He walks in, places the tray down, and goes back to close the door. When he comes back, he undoes my chains. Apparently he trusts me.

I rub at my wrists, and look up him, confusion on my face. "Why the sudden trust?" It's not supposed to sound rude, but it accidentally comes out rude. "I am sorry. That sounded rude." I smile innocently at him.

"It is fine. To why I have trust in you so quickly is because I have faith that you will follow this path, to join my nephew and I as we try to find your friends. After all, the prophecy says you two take different routes. So, I trust you not to leave. With Zuko, however..." He pauses, and takes a few sips of tea and eats a piece of bread. I do the same. "I shall tell him the prophecy, and if he thinks you deserve to to earn his trust, then that is his decision. As for I, I trust you. I always trust the Avatar."

* * *

**Zuko**

This cannot be happening.

There are two Avatars. Through my many times of visiting the Southern Water Tribe, looking for the Avatar, one of them was there, and the other was close by. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can turn in two Avatars, and I will be better than my sister.

I still remember the prophecy that Uncle told me a few years ago.

_When the Airbending Avatar is frozen, towards the end of the century, a new Waterbending Avatar will be born. Together, they shall defeat the Fire Lord, both taking different paths to the end. where the Airbender has trouble with Firebending, the Waterbender shall have trouble with Earthbending. Together, they will teach each other. And with the Millionth and One Avatars, she does not need to follow the cycle._

I cannot believe this prophecy was true. Of all the possible prohecies, this one was destined to be the one I help fulfill.

* * *

**Zia**

"So, Avatar, tell me about yourself."

Iroh and I sit in my cell, drinking Jasmine tea, and eating some noodles. It's dinnertime anyways. We then started to get to know each other.

It's two days later.

Iroh, or as I call him Uncle now, come in every morning and every evening to give me bread to chat with me, keeping me up to date with things.

It's Thursday. Apparently Music Night with the crew. My head lay against the metallic wall, and I am humming a song I made. Then I hear my cell door opening. I look up, and see none other than the banished prince himself. He glares at me, but walks over, unchaining me. I looked up at his face.

"Uncle has been telling stories of you. The crew wishes for you to join. Uncle convinced them that you would not run away, and that you would enjoy meeting them. Therefore, you are free to walk alone."

I nod, and follow him through the corridors, until I saw starlight. When we walk out, I look up, and smile. My mother is up there. I know she is. Her and all my other Tribe members that have lost their lives during this harsh war. I hear a throat clearing, and look at Zuko. He motions for me to follow, and I follow him to a small fire where the crew sits. I see Uncle had saved me a seat. I smile, and take the seat. Everyone stares at me, as if they are waiting for something.

"Introduce yourself." He whispers. I nod.

"Hi. My name is Zianna. As you all know, I am the Avatar's Double. There is a reason for this. A prophecy states: _**When the Airbending Avatar is frozen, towards the end of the century, a new Waterbending Avatar will be born. Together, they shall defeat the Fire Lord, both taking different paths to the end. where the Airbender has trouble with Firebending, the Waterbender shall have trouble with Earthbending. Together, they will teach each other. And with the Millionth and One Avatars, she does not need to follow the cycle**__. _So yeah. The only element I cannot grasp, however, is Earth. And even though Water is my original element, I do best with Fire." I look around me, and everyone is smiling.

"I am Lieutenant Jee." One soldier says. My gaze goes to him. "It is noce to meet you, Avatar Zianna."

"Just call me Zia or Zi."

"Okay. Zia, can you sing? No one else here is that good."

I nod, and begin singing a song I heard someone singing once. I tweaked it however...

_**"I'm coming out of my cage...  
And' I've been doing just fine...  
Gotta gotta be down...  
'Cause I want it all...**_

_**"It started out with a kiss...  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss...  
It was only a kiss...**_

_**"Now I'm falling asleep...  
And he's calling a cab...  
While she's having a smoke...  
And he's taking a drag...**_

_**"Now they're going to sleep...  
And my stomach is sick...  
And it's all in my head...**_

_**"But she's touching his chest now...  
He takes off her dress now...  
Let me go...**_

_**"And I just can't look...  
It's killing me...  
And taking control...**_

_**"jealousy...  
Turning saints into the sea...  
Swimming through sick lullabies...  
Choking on your alibis...**_

_**"But it's just the price I pay...  
Destiny is calling me...  
Open up my eager eyes...  
'Cause I'm Mrs. Brightside..."**_

As I finished the song, the whole crew started clapping. I smiled. I looked to my right, and Uncle was beaming. Everyone was smiling.

"That was wonderful! Best singing ever!" A soldier exclaimed. I heard a mumble, and looked to left, to see Zuko walking away. I could sense a smile plating on his face though.

"Well, Zia." Jee said. I looked to him. "How would you like to join every Thursday? You can perform songs every week! I would be nice. And maybe you can eat and be like a regular Soldier."

I smile. The crew really liked me.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! So, the crew actually likes Zia! Woohoo! Anyways, she will be treated somewhat better. And there will be some songs throughout this story. This one was Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**


	5. Chapter 4

As Iroh was walking me back to my cell, I was thinking over what had recently happened.

The crew liked me. They wanted to treat me nicely. Not only that, but this crew was tired of the war. They wanted Aang and I to end it. They actually did not like what their Firelord was doing. That made everything better.

That night, I slept on an actual bed, with comfy blankets and a pillow. Even if I was still in my cell. And going over the days events once more, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to clanking. I opened my eyes, and yawned. I looked up and saw Zuko unlocking my chains. He looked down at me and I smiled. He rolled his eyes. When he was finished with my right cuff, he went to my left. He looked at me once more, and I gave him a questioning look.

He looked back at the keyhole. "The crew asked me if you can have your own room and be treated as one of them. So I am allowing you to be free-for the most part." The second cuff came off, and I started rubbing at my wrists. "There are clothes on the nightstand over in the corner. A gaurd will be waiting for you to take you to the bathing room. Please hurry, for everyone will be waiting." And with that, he left.

I stood, and looked over at the nightstand. There lay some red clothes. I walked over, grabbed the clothes and shoes, and went to the door. I opened it and looked to my right. I smiled as she looked at me. Her name was Ming.

"Hello, Zia."

"Hello Ming."

"Ready to go get cleaned up?"

"Yes."

I slid down into the bathtub. Ming said to take time, and that she would take the blame. For a Fire Nation Soldier, she was nice. Then again, everyone on this ship is nicer than they appear.

I lay in the tub for a minute, before sitting up. I decided to wash my waist-long hair first. So I did so. Then I looked at my wrists and winced. They were bruised, cut and bloody. I looked, and saw a scrubber. I put some soap on it, and started to take care of my wrists. It hurt like hell, but I refrained from crying out.

As I finished, I quickly washed my body, and rinsed off the scrubber and myself. I stood, and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked over to the rack, where my clothes lay. I dropped the towel, and held up the top. I put it on, and looked. It covered my arms and stomach and breasts. I then picked up the pants and put them on. I looked at them. It was long, prefect for winter, and was tight aroud my ankles. That was better than what I could have had worn. I then put on the shoes, and went to the little make-up and hair area. I just put on a little blush, and straightened my hair, putting a little loop on top, like the Fire Nation people do. I smiled, and closed my eyes. I focused, and when I opened them, they were red. A crimson red. Yay, I did it.

I walked out, and looked to my right. Ming ws there. She smiled, and we headed to breakfast.

Many whistles were sent my way as I entered the Mess Hall. I blushed and looked away. Ming tapped my shoulder, and leant to whisper into my ear.

"Prince Zuko wants you to sit up there with him and General Iroh. As you can see, he saved you a spot." I did see. Uncle sat on Prince Zuko's left, and there was a spot to his right that was empty. And to the right of the empty seat sat Lueitenet Jee. Ming walked me up.

Ming bowed and walked away as I sat. Uncle smiled at me, and I smiled back. I looked at Jee and he smiled, and nodded towards the plate in front of me. I looked, and saw fabulous food. I grabbed a fork, and started eating.

Jee tapped my shoulder, and I set my fork down. He pointed to Zuko. I looked, and Zuko stood, and the Mess Hall went quiet.

"Hello, crew! This morning, I would like to welcome Zianna-" he motioned to me "-to our crew. She shall help me, and if she tries to escape... well, let's just say it will not be good." I gulped, and was suddenly scared. I didn't let it show though. "As you know, she is the Avatar's double. A prophecy, the once I spoke of about a month ago, has begun to be fulfilled. However, they shall not defeat my father! We shall capture the Airbender, and they shall both be turned in. Zianna, however, will be treated fairly. If you all treat her any differently, you shall be chained with no food or water for three days."

I stood, and glared at Zuko. He glared back. "I believe that to be unfair. However, I will agree that they only recieve one cup of water a day, and one quarter of bread."

**Zuko**

"I believe that to be unfair. However, I will agree that they only recieve one cup of water a day, and one quarter of bread."

The Avatar was really trying my patience. Although she has a kind heart, like my mother, it is too kind. She treats everyone too nicely for my taste. I growl when she says this. She however, smirks, and sits back down. I turn to my crew. "Very well. What she said, will be your punishment."

**Zia**

Later that day, nightime actually, a lay down on the deck of the ship, looking up at the stars. I always loved them. I always wished that if I ever got a boyfriend, that they would take me to a clearing of sorts, and we would look at the stars.

Why do I love the stars so much? Well, before my mother was killed, her, Katara, and I would stargaze. She would show us constellations and about the stars. She told us that when a bender or Avatar died, they were placed where their families could see them.

"What are you doing out here?"

I sigh. Damn. Just when I am thinking of my mother and the wonderful times I have had with her, Zuko HAD to come and bother me. Why was his timing always awful?

"Laying here, stargazing, and thinking of my mother." I said. I then found my mother, and pointed. "She's that one up there."

"How can someone be a star?"

I sit up, and look to my right. He was looking at me, and I could see curiosity playing across his soft, amber eyes. I smiled sadly, and looked back up. "Mother used to tell me and Katara that when a bender passed away, or died, they were placed in the stars. She told us that right there-" I pointed. "-would be where she was going to be. She said if I ever needed to talk to her, to look up, and just talk." I sighed again. "That's why I came out here. To talk to her." I looked at him. "Can I please be left alone?"

He nodded, and stood. I watched as he walked back to the corridor that led to the crew's living quarters. He turned, and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't stay out too late. You need your sleep." And with that, he left. I smiled at stared at the spot he was at.

I looked back at Mother, and started talking to her.

"I miss you Mother. I do not know what to do. Katara and Sokka are with Aang, my double, whilst I am here with Fire Nation soldiers. And if that isn't weird enough, I actually found someone who treats me as his daughter. Mother, I need help. I am feeling certain feelings towards someone who is supposed to be my enemy. I miss you so damn much. I wish I could see you again." I wiped away a tear, and stood. "I hope I am right about my destiny."

**And chapter four done! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thank you to AtemLover1 and xRoosiee for following.**

**Thank you AtemLover1 and xRoosiee for favoriting.**

**Reviews:**

**XRoosiee: **Thank you so much! And lucky for you, you are he first reviewer! Thanks fo that! As a reward, perhaps I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. I'll think it over. But you REALLY encouraged me to update!

**Guest: **_'Iroh wouldn't be so friendly with her, he's loyal to Zuko.' _Iroh is friendly with anyone who doesn't try to hurt him or Zuko. _'Also, the crew wouldn't accept her, they're firebenders and she's a waterbender.' _Um... this is an AUish story, so I am making the crew nicer.

**Guest: **_'Umm... Zianna is waaaay too perfect, she couldn't teach herself all that. Seriously, give her some flaws!' _Umm... she's my character, not yours. I can do with her what I wish. And I am not changing a thing.

**Guest: **_'Just telling you, a waterbender couldn't be the Avatar. The cycle is air water earth fire.' _Um... you just said that the cycle is 'Air, Water, Earth, Fire'. So yeah, the next Avatar would be a Waterbender. _'Also there is only one Avatar.' _And again, this is an AUish story. So there will be TWO AVATARS! Jeeeeeez. _'Also your character seems Mary Sueish, give her more flaws.' _Ajs again, I DO NOT CARE! IT IS MY CHARACTER! _'Also there were no waterbenders in the southern tribe when Katara and Sokka were born, it was just Katara.' _And once again, AUish PEOPLE!

**Thank you to XRoosiee for being the only one to NOT critisize me. You are awesome. And if you can't handle a Mary Sueish character, or a second Avatar, then this is not for you. I have written up to Chapter Twelve, and I am NOT REWRITING ANY DAMN THING!**

***cheery voice* Have a good day!**

**~Draco's Firebending Prankster**


End file.
